


The Fox and the Bug

by zerr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerr/pseuds/zerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lila goes willingly to Hawkmoth she decides to take her revenge on Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug now has to decide which is more important the fate of Paris or the one she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Bug

“Hawkmoth?” The young lady looked around the empty room a shiver of excitement shot up her spine as she realised what she was about to do. She had heard rumours of this evil man even spoke to him herself, but this would be the first time she would meet him in the flesh.  
“Please, Hawkmoth I need to speak to you.” Her excitement turned to fear. Maybe she should turn around try some other time.

“Ah, Lila is it? What a pleasure to meet you again.” The man’s smooth voice sent another jolt up her spine. This was it. She looked through the dust and butterflies trying to work out the location of the owner.  
“You are very clever to have found my hideout. Did anyone follow you?” His voice stayed calm and confident he knew he had the upper hand in this situation she needed to stay strong.

“N-no, I made sure of it.” The fear in her voice betrayed her she wondered how terrified she must look running with her tail between her legs to the most feared criminal in Paris. She could feel him eyeing her up and down she knew he was judging her while she stood there taking it.

“Why should I trust you my dear? For all I know you could be working with Ladybug and Cat Noir.” He made no effort in hiding his disgust the words were like poison on his lips.

“Please, sir. I hate Ladybug as much as you do. That’s why I need to take revenge, I want the power to do that.” Lila’s voice trembled again she silently cursed knowing she was showing more weakness than strength right now. Why would he bother helping her?

“Forgive me but you are not exactly known for telling the truth are you? Why should I waste my own power in helping you when you have already failed me once before?” A hint of irritation came through she was keeping him too long she needed to convince him and fast.

“But with a power as great as yours what’s one more chance? I’ll do everything you ask please let me take my revenge.” Maybe flattery would do the trick, it was obvious to the villain that she was now begging what choice did she have? 

“That is true, fine, ONE more chance young lady. If you fail me I want nothing to do with you. But you must swear you will do exactly as I say when I say it.” His voice terrified her she could feel the anger and frustration even though she could not see his face.  
“I will call on you when I need you, for now keep your head down. I need to know if I can trust you child, believe me, you do not want to get on my wrong side.” His voice hinted at dismissal she understood that much. The excitement flooded through her veins again she would get her revenge on those silly superheroes and then Adrien Agreste would be hers. She needed to get those miraculous first then with Hawkmoth satisfied she would be free to do whatever she wanted.


End file.
